Timeline
This is the timeline of the Espada pirates crew(The Ahos are allowed to make their own page or to update with us in this one): (BTW everyone edit the pretiskip category with your own story-Swim) PRE_TIMESKIP Magnus Magnus sets wakes up in East blue. Magnus sets out to find his past. Magnus befriends Roronoa Zoro. Magnus Wanders in the Grand line alone. After Water Seven Magnus goes to marijois. Magnus saves Marimo from marijois after meeting Orpheas. The two make the Espada Pirates. Hermes Hermes' mother dies. Hermes then sets out to sea to make his dreams come true. Hermes defeats Gyrai Of The Crescent Moon and steals his Devil Fruit. Hermes have a duel with Daddy The Father in Logue Town. Hermes joins the Marines. He worked under Vice Admiral's Masao's team with his nakama Nikugen and Momoiro. Recruiting in Grand Line After that,they (as of now,they will be referred to Espada crew) go to an island,where they recruit Muramasa. They recruit Milkaholic. After Marimo gets sick,they recruit NewWorldWarrior. They then head to Sabaondy. After Marimo's deafeat by Kizaru and Magnus' by Aokiji. They decide to do individual trainign like the Straw Hats for two years. Back to Adventures! They reuinite with their nakamas after 2 years. They set out for new adventures,and for everyone's dream to be fullifed. NEW WORLD! War with the Yonko -the Aho pirates!!! After recruiting Sher,the Espadas meet the Ahos A battle breaks out with the following matches: Magnus-Marcus(Marcus won) Marimo-Richard(Rici) Milky-Neptune(Milky) Muramasa-Lanty(Muramasa) Sher-Hyde(Sher) The war ended with a tie,and the crews after becoming firends spilt up. More nakamas! And more twist plots! After that,Hermes,Anarky and Ray join. Marimo defeats Kabuto,the strongest Swordsman in the world Marimo Also reunites with Shaco and Yomazu.The whole crew(except Marimo)fight with Yomazu.The fight ends in a draw while Marimo faces Shaco and they end in a draw,but gets a new dream-to kill the demon that made the 3 demon swords. Magnus deafeats Orpheas,making the first step towards his dream. Marines attack the Espadas with the following match ups: Magnus vs Aokiji (Magnus) Marimo vs Kizaru(Marimo) Garp & Sengoku vs Espada pirates (except Magnus and Marimo)+ Yomazu helps in the end. (Garp & Sengoku) The Straw Hat Crew! A strong crew battle! The Espadas meet the Straw Hats,and engage in a battle. Magnus vs Luffy (Magnus) Marimo vs Zoro (Tie-Marimo) Hermes vs Usopp (Usopp) Ray vs Franky(Ray,then Kira,Ray's brother steps in and wounds Ray) Muramasa vs Brook Anarky vs Nami Sher vs Chopper NWW vs Robin Milky vs Sanji The crews then split up. The Chills.-Ice pirates The Espadas then meet another yonko crew,the Frozen Pirates,who are guided by Shaco. The Matches were as following: Magnus vs Shir (Shir) Marcus(of the Ahos) vs Ryo and then Shiryu (Marcus) Then, the crews split up again. Magnus vs Marcus-The cruical battle The Espadas accidantally meet the Ahos again,but this time, the two captains, now rivals, begin to spar. Magnus vs Marcus (Magnus) The battle ended,and the crews split up again, after having a party. Marineford War 2! Shiryu's evil Plan! Shiryu,using his Past-bending sword,cuts up many New World pirates,including Marcus.The Espadas come to save the day. Marimo vs Amaru(Marimo won) Magnus vs Shiryu (With breaks from Marcus, and the Espada pirates themselves, who went up against their captain after getting manupilated by Shiryu) Shiryu won by a bit,but Magnus gave Shir the chance to kill Shiryu. The war ended then. Some more battles for the Espadas Hermes fought with his old Marine-nakama Niku. (Hermes won) Hermes and Sher fights Karasu of the Rose Pirates. (Hermes & Sher won) Magnus and Marimo fights against Rose, captain of the Rose Pirates. (Magnus and Marimo won) Marimo finds the Demon,who is his father as it turns out. He then finds and is tricked by his brother to kill Yomazu,Kabuto and Shaco. Marimo Dies from Keigo's(Marimo's brother) hands. Magnus after a week conforts the New Era pirates, a band of pirates formed by Shiryu to conquer the world. He fights and deafeats Fuji the giant, While Hermes fights Itao.